Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(8q+6)+2(7-3q)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{8q+6}{)} + 2(7-3q) $ $ {-24q-18} + 2(7-3q) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -24q-18 + {2(}\gray{7-3q}{)} $ $ -24q-18 + {14-6q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-24q - 6q} {-18 + 14}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-30q} {-18 + 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-30q} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-30q-4$